The production of blocks for masonry using vegetal additions incorporated in a lime-based binder matrix (for example hemp used to produce Chanvribloc™ blocks) is a known process in the art.
The prior art also discloses blocks used in the construction of structures, such as houses and commercial buildings, which may have properties that are either insulating or load bearing.
WO 2014072533 discloses an insulating construction material with an alleged low thermal conductivity comprising vegetal additions, as well as to a process for preparation and to uses of such a material.
It would be advantageous for there to be a structural block that had a composition and configuration that integrated both load bearing capabilities with insulating properties.
It would also be advantageous for there to be further means for providing additional reinforcement and tension bearing capabilities to a structural block.